


C'est fini

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [236]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Angry Sex, Angst, Bottom Niko, Cock Rings, Dubious Consent, FC Bayern München, Hate Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Leur relation se dégrade de jour en jour, ça doit céder à un moment.





	C'est fini

C'est fini

  
Niko expira rapidement quand James poussa plus loin le gode en lui, ils étaient au beau milieu d'un match et le colombien avait décidé d'encore plus le mettre mal à l'aise alors que le Bayern menait difficilement 2-1 face à Leverkusen. James aimait le provoquer, lui rappeler qu'il n'était que sa chose quand il le voulait, et maintenant James lui avait mis un sextoy dans le fessier et s'amusaient à appuyer dessus pour lui faire perdre conscience de la réalité. Il laissa échapper un petit bruit alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se concentrer sur son érection, Rodriguez savait être un véritable monstre de ce côté-là, en plus de lui avoir mis un anneau autour de la bite, James savait jouer avec sa patience : C'était évident qu'il ne pourrait pas éjaculer dans son pantalon devant un stade entier ! Alors il attendit la fin du match, Niko remerciait son manteau d'être suffisamment long pour pouvoir cacher la bosse de son entre-jambe à l'équipe, il avait déjà des problèmes avec James, il ne voulait pas en avoir avec le Bayern. Rodriguez était vraiment une enflure : le faire attendre jusqu'au centre d'entraînement pour venir le voir et enfin le rapprocher de sa libération était plus que sadique, c'était de la torture. James s'enferma avec lui dans les toilettes du centre, avant de l'embrasser sans délicatesse, commençant à le déshabiller, le sauvant de l'étouffante chaleur de ses vêtements. Une fois totalement nu, James le plaqua contre un mur, ses mains découvrant son abdomen avec passion alors que Niko avait les jambes écartées autour de la taille de James.

  
''Alors bébé, pas trop dur d'attendre autant ?'' James lui demanda en léchant le contour de son oreille

''James, s'il te plaît...'' Niko avait à peine la force de gémir ça

''Oh bébé, après toute cette attente, tu ne penses pas avoir d'autres choses à me dire ?'' James passa une main dans les cheveux de Niko en riant, il ne comptait pas lui faire grâce

''S'il te plaît James, je... Désolé de t'avoir laissé sur le banc aujourd'hui, je veux me faire pardonner... S'il te plaît...''

''Ton beau cul doit être si étiré pour ma bite, j'ai si hâte de te baiser contre ce mur.''

  
James retira le gode de ses fesses de Niko, pour l'empaler sur sa bite, le plus âgé laissant échapper un cri étouffé par les lèvres du colombien. James pouvait profiter autant qu'il le voulait de son corps, il pouvait l'appeler à n'importe quelle heure pour lui dire de se préparer avant qu'il ne fasse irruption chez lui pour le baiser, parfois même jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse. À chaque fois, James profitait et Niko devait attendre que son joueur soit repu. Il ne savait plus quand ce jeu avait commencé entre eux, mais Niko savait au moins qu'il en souffrait : Fatigué à cause des appels tardifs et des efforts faits pour être en forme pour James, son corps souffrait de tous ces étirements et positions à réaliser pour faire plaisir à Rodriguez, et Niko n'arrivait plus à réfléchir par lui-même tant il était obnubilé par la peur de ce que James prévoyait pour lui. Robert avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, et Niko ne pouvait rien lui expliquer, sinon le club se retournerair contre lui, ainsi que toute sa famille et ses amis.

  
Niko sentit des larmes commencer à strier ses joues au fur et à mesure que ses pensées lui faisaient réaliser qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il n'était pas dans une relation saine. James ne voulait que se venger de sa condition de remplaçant. Tout était maintenant clair pour lui. Niko voulait se sortir de sa situation, il voulait retourner à une vie normale où il ne serait pas l'exclave sexuel de l'un de ses joueurs. James le libéra finalement de l'anneau, son abdomen se tappit de son sperme alors que le colombien faisait pareil dans son corps. Rodriguez sortit de lui sans commenter son sanglot, cette enflure n'en avait vraiment rien à faire de ce qu'il ressentait, Niko finit sur le sol froid des toilettes du Bayern, le sperme de James se répandant sur ses cuisses alors qu'un frisson possédait entièrement son corps. Niko n'allait vraiment pas bien.

  
Il lui fallut tout le courage du monde pour se relever, et braver l'impossible pour faire quelques pas en direction de l'évier pour se nettoyer. James l'observait silencieusement, ses yeux ardents le dévoraient, peu importe ce qu'il attendait de lui maintenant, Niko ne s'y plierait plus. James essaya de poser sa main sur son épaule, mais Niko le fit partir en la repoussant, c'était trop tard maintenant. C'était fini entre eux dans ces toilettes alors qu'il était nu, il ne souffrirait plus maintenant.

  
''C'est fini James, tu joueras en tant que titulaire, mais ne compte plus sur moi pour faire ce genre de chose à partir d'aujourd'hui.''

''Quoi ?!''

''Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre, j'abandonne notre 'jeu' James. Tu ne me toucheras plus.'' James partit à la suite de ces mots, Niko souffla.

  
Fin


End file.
